<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lord Starscream, Rightful Leader of the Decepticons, meet Lord Starscream, Rightful Leader of the Decepticons by Cyndera_Anna_Dracona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001091">Lord Starscream, Rightful Leader of the Decepticons, meet Lord Starscream, Rightful Leader of the Decepticons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona/pseuds/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona'>Cyndera_Anna_Dracona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentioned/Implied Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona/pseuds/Cyndera_Anna_Dracona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet.<br/>Transformers Prime Starscream manages to fall into G1. Surprising literally everyone, he and G1 Starscream get on well. A little too well.<br/>Megatron walks in on them doing... something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lord Starscream, Rightful Leader of the Decepticons, meet Lord Starscream, Rightful Leader of the Decepticons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a picture I saw while browsing Pinterest. My head canon that, if by chance two Starscreams were to meet, they’d proceed to frag instead of fight.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you fragging serious!?” The sleeker Starscream, settled in blockier Starscream’s lap, turned to him, blinking his shutters just a little too sensually.</p>
<p>“What? Never seen two mecha interfacing before? I thought Lord Megatron wasn’t a virgin.” Blockier Starscream snickered, settling claws around his sleek counterpart’s waist possessively.</p>
<p>“Apparently, Lord Megatron is easier to embarrass than we first assumed. Isn’t that fun?” Sleek Starscream turned back to his lover, his own claws finding purchase in a shoulder plating seam. Blocky Starscream hissed, dragging sleek Starscream closer until their chests were almost touching.</p>
<p>“You two are supposed to be fighting, not fragging!” Blocky Starscream smirked.</p>
<p>“Why would we? Besides, who wouldn’t want to frag the rightful leader of the Decepticons?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you flatter me, Lord Starscream.”</p>
<p>“Only because you deserve it, Lord Starscream.”</p>
<p>“Why thank you, Lord Starscream.” Megatron looked like he was about to self-combust.</p>
<p>“Stop this stupidity!”</p>
<p>“Hmm, no, I don’t think I will.” Replied both Starscreams at the same time. Megatron’s processor crashed and he hit the floor with a clang. The two Starscreams shrugged, returning to fragging each other silly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, Megatron, Prowl had the same idea when he saw the two Starscreams on the battlefield...</p>
<p>... because they proceeded to start a courtship dance with each other while dodging laser fire.</p>
<p>Gives a whole new meaning to the term ‘self-service’.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>